Kilo Perez
Alberto Ramiro Pérez '''(born May 13, 1983) is a professional wrestler of Hispanic descent that is currently working for Premium Championship Wrestling under the name '''Kilo Pérez. His most notable fame has been working in Elite Class Championship Wrestling where he is a former ECCW Light Heavyweight Champion. Training and Starting Out Pérez began training in the gym with other students at a local gym in California when he was just 19 years old. After his training, he competed in his very first match in Sacramento, California, losing to Alan Bishop by submission. Elite Class Championship Wrestling Pérez made his debut in ECCW in June 2004 as he squared off against Chad Smith. He won his debut match, but was attacked from behind by Smith, quickly establishing himself as a Face. Initially, Pérez' career was going on the up and up until he ran into Sean Jamison. Jamison kept costing the young rookie every match possible until a grudge match was set on an edition of WarZone. Jamison annihilated Pérez and from there, Pérez' career spiraled downward. Soon later, Pérez turned Heel and immediately won the Light Heavyweight Championship off the Japanese Kid. He managed to hold the belt for a month and a half before losing it to C-Low. Before he could gain a rematch, ECCW closed its doors due to personal reasons. Pérez had a total record of 13-24, but his performance was deemed impressive by stars such as James Baker, Phillip Mustang, Alex Brand and more upper level talent. WWE Legacy After over four years of being out of professional wrestling, Pérez signed a contract with WWE Legacy. He was known as a mysterious man for a few weeks, stalking the tag team of Dolph Ziggler and Chris Masters alongside another Hispanic man. The two attackers were revealed as Kilo Pérez and Alberto Del Rio. They immediately formed a tag team and were running roughshod over the entire division. They even earned themselves an opportunity at the WWE Tag Team Championships, but it was never meant to be as the company later closed down for unknown reasons. During this stint, he also attempted to bring in his cousin and their best friend in the company. There have been rumors of the company coming back with Pérez being a member of the WWE once again, but they ultimately fell through as the company never got restarted. The Free Agency Period After WWE Legacy closed down, Pérez began searching for a new place to call home. Multiple places have offered him and his two BFF's contracts, but so far. Pérez has not answered. Pérez feels that he will make his decision on where he goes sooner rather than later. Premium Championship Wrestling After a bried time of being a free agent, Pérez signed a contract with Premium Championship Wrestling to be alongside Ivette Hernandez and Christina Pérez. His PCW debut was on the May 7th edition of Rapture against Johnny Scumm. He lost the match via the Facebreaker after a distraction from Desiree Miles taking out both Ivette and Christina. At Slamathon II, Pérez went one on one with Danielle Lopez for the PCW Broadcast Championship and lost. A month later at Cataclysm, he had a rematch and lost, with PCW closing it's doors after the event. A year later, PCW came back and on August 10, 2012. Pérez alongside his cousin Christina and their best friend Ivette Hernandez, all signed to PCW contracts. And all three are rumored to be appearing at PCW television special, Wrestle Extravaganza II: Beantown Brawl. Personal life Pérez was born and raised in San Francisco, California. He was nicknamed Kilo because his parents were highly influenced by drugs and other stuff that was illegal. Due to the death of both his father and his mother (through different time periods), he and his cousin Christina Pérez never really got to meet one another until their Junior year of High School through their best friend Ivette Hernandez. From there, Kilo, Christina and Ivette were inseparable. Pérez is indeed homosexual. After his outing, he dated a guy named Eric Robinson. The two broke up sometime in April or May 2012. He is rumored to be friends with benefits with a guy who we don't know the name of just yet. Championships and Accomplishments Elite Class Championship Wrestling *Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Category:Mexican characters Category:Premium Championship Wrestling Employees